


Sing For Me (EJ x Ben)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short Story, Slight Cussing, Songfic, mentioned songs in begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: A small song fanfic idea that popped into my head a while ago, and decided to pair these two cps to it.





	Sing For Me (EJ x Ben)

Sing For Me- EJ x Ben one-shot  
(hey guys finally back in the groove :3, keep an eye out for this, my cp story, and the upcoming CP thanksgiving, Also songs mentioned in this are “Ravers in the UK: by Manian”, “Rich Kids: by New medicine”, “Monster: by Meg and Dia”, and “Control: by Halsey”)

 

Ben’s Pov.

Now this was a fucking start to my day. All I was doing was playing my video games then LJ suck up behind me and popped a fucking balloon filled with purple pain over my head. Not that I minded the paint but it stained my WII remote and caused me to lose my match! After that I started chasing him around the house, eventually able to pounce on him in the kitchen but accidentally knocked Bloody Painter in the process. His paint tubes fell and started yelling at us making LJ and I yell back about whose fault it was. Nothing was being resolved until Slender was peering down at us in anger, making us all shut up.

“Who is responsible for this..one at a time, Bloody Painter?” Slender growled then turned his attention to BP.

“All i was doing was opening my paint box and making sure none of the tubes opened. Which turned out to be pointless.” BP grumbled and looked and LJ and I, which we were still covered in his blood paints and purple paint.

LJ shoved me off and sat up to look at Slenderman, chuckling as he said. “It was only a bit of fun, dont be a stick in the mud.”

“This was not my fault what so ever!” I interjected quickly as I stood, looking at my now purple and red tunic.

Slender just grumbled and rubbed where his temples would be on his head. “Well LJ, Ben you two are cleaning this mess up. Ben you’ll clean the couch and where the paint dripped around the house, and LJ you’ll clean the kitchen. As for you Bloody Painter, sorry about your samples.”

BP just shrugged and grabbed his box before stomping off in frustration. LJ huffed a bit as he stood and glared at me. “You just had to chase me-”

“Hey you popped a balloon of paint over me!” I snapped back but was hit in the back of my head.

“Enough! You both start cleaning before the stains set in.” Slender rumbled over us and used a tendril to shove me to the next room, and another handed me a bucket and scrub brush.

I keep muttering to myself in anger as I scrubbed the paint off the couch, the paint was coming off slowly but I’m sure the paint on my tunic and in my hair wasn’t going away soon. Stopping for a moment I took out my phone to look at how bad the damage was, which was worse than I believed.

My blonde locks were barely visible from the purple that stained from my roots to the ends, and my face was covered in the crusted paint. The only parts of my face that were really visible were from my nose down to my chin, seeing the mess I knew I would have to shower...at this thought I frowned at..I still hated water despite EJ’s attempts to get him used to it. Whenever I though of water or I was near it I would just stop breathing for a bit, and my neck would swell up with heat in remembrance to being drowned.

I shook my head in realization that Slender would kill me if he saw me slacking, I put my phone away and went back to scrubbing. After getting most of the couch finished up I began to hum a few songs, first it was “Ravers in the UK”, which i sang in my head for a bit before singing to myself. “We need more hard core..mayday, mayday...ravers in the UK..”

Next went to “Rich Kids” which is when i finished with the couch and moved onto the spots on the floor, moving onto my hands and knees to shuffle across the floor. Soon finding my voice when i was hitting the chorus. 

“We got all that we need, packed it up in the van. Put the pedal to the floor, gave the finger to the man. I’m not a rich kid, maybe that’s a good thing, ain’t got shit but I got this far. Keepin’ it real and rhythm and stealing, doing what I want!”

My voice sang louder as I stood up and started to scratch off the paint on my face, which i knew i’d have to vacuum up but for the moment I was enjoying my song. However once I realized my voice was getting too loud i blushed in embarrassment, if anyone heard me they’d probably laugh. I toned down and my bitter feelings shifted my singing to “Control”.

“I’m bigger than my body..i’m colder than this home, i’m meaner than my demons, I’m bigger than these bones~” I sang quietly while scrubbing the floor. “And all the kids cried out, ‘please stop, you’re scaring me’, I can’t help this awful energy. Goddamn right you should be scared of me, who is in control~?”

Third Pov.

EJ at this time was walking downstairs to go back to Smiley’s lab but froze on the stairs when he heard singing, he quietly looked around the corner of the next room and watched Ben sing on while cleaning. But it confused him why Ben was covered in purple paint, which was immediately replaced with anger when he thought of a couple people that would do that to him. EJ smiled as he watched ben cleaning and singing, recognizing the song as soon as he hit the chorus. Cautiously he cleared his throat and Ben’s singing halted as he turned his head quickly to look at the cannibal. 

Ben’s Pov.  
My face was on fire, I could practically see the heat radiating off me like an anime character. I’m sure this was heating up the paint to melt down my face again.

“How long were you there!?” I shouted at him, not that I was really mad but I was pleading to god he wasn’t going to make fun of me.

“Long enough to know you like Halsey.” EJ joked to me, which made me happy he wasn’t offended by my yell. “What happened exactly?”

“I was painting and decided to spill the bucket on me.” I huff with sarcasm as I got up. “What do you think EJ? LJ poured paint on me and as I chased him we bumped into BP which made him drop his paint on me.” I spoke and motioned to my stained tunic. “And the worst part is that my hair is probably stained forever!”

“Well actually hairs can’t be stained unless they’re stained from the roots-” EJ stopped when Ben gave this glare and crossed his arms. “Right sorry. Anyways lets get you cleaned up.”

“I can’t yet, i need to finish the floors or Slender will have my ass for the stains.” I responded stubbornly and got back onto my fours to continue. But surprisingly before i could grab the brush, EJ takes my hand and looks at it. My blush had gone from oven heat, to calm, now back at toasty warm heat.

“You’re hands are clearly sore Ben, let me finish and you at least get some fresh clothes.” EJ said in more as a command than a suggestion.

I knew I wasn’t going to win this argument and got up to go upstairs, glancing down to see EJ already cleaning up the spots. Smiling I hurried up to my room and started undressing to get into a new tunic, it was clear my stained one would just be thrown away. After dressing I slowly walked to the bathroom to see if i could get the paint off.

Looking at the mirror i slowly started scratching at the crusted paint from my forehead, a small warm sting started to follow after my nail, but i was desperate to get the pain off and combed my fingers through my hair a bit, wincing when I hit the knots. I grunted in pain and kept looking down at the sink to watch the crust fall off, as I looked up I stopped when I saw EJ behind me.

“Really EJ? Couldn’t announce yourself?” I huff and continue to scratch off the pain but EJ grabbed my hands. 

“Enough of that now, you’re going to have to use water or you’ll scrape your skin off.” EJ grumbled and grabbed a wash cloth, soaking it under the sinks water. 

Trying to squirm out of his grasp my legs tried to take off in a sprint on instinct but I was yanked back to look at EJ. “Jack I still hate water!”

“Then close your eyes.” EJ grumbled as he kept me still, i quickly closed my eyes when the wash cloth came close to my face. He was surprisingly gently but the cloth did still scratched a little.

Clearly me tensing up was annoying him because a couple times he had to yank me closer, but once he finished he spoke. “Ok your face is done, and now lets take care of your hair.”

I opened my eyes and blinked when I saw he had olive oil with him, just as I was going to speak he says quickly. “We just put olive oil through your hair and then wait a bit, after about 10 minutes we put shampoo in it and wash it out.”

I was silent, he knew what he was talking about but it sure sounded weird to me, but I know I can trust him so I nod slowly. “Sooo...should I sit down?” I ask.

“You may if you’d like.” EJ shrugged as he removed his gloves and poured a lot of oil in his hand. 

I decided to stand as he began to run the oil through my hair, he was lightly massaging my scalp at the same time which made me relax. A small smile grew on my face as I watched him concentrate on my hair. I was so relaxed I barely noticed he stopped and moved away to wash his hands.

“Hey Ben, what are you going to do for 10 minutes?” EJ said as he dried his hands. 

“Huh..? oh! Right, um..i’m not sure.” I shyly admit with a chuckle and EJ chuckled back.

“Well I have an idea.” EJ said as he took one of my hands and put it around his waist, while he captured my other hand. This made my face flush pure red once again and I squirmed a little.

“W-wait wait what are you doing?” I asked trying to move my hands away but he held them there firmly.

“Could you sing something slow?” EJ cut me off. What’s with him? He’s acting like this is expected of me.

After a bit of thinking I began singing “Monster”, Meg and Dia was a pretty cool band, not the most favorite on his list but they had a few good songs here and there. As I sang EJ slowly started moving around, almost like...a ballroom dance? We weren’t really going anywhere but we were moving in small rocking motions or small circles now and then.

Once “monster” was finished I went back to “control” and continued singing, a small smile gracing my lips; and the confusion, frustration, and bitterness slipped out with my singing. He kept dancing with me, not looking away for a second until his phone went off and let go of me. 

EJ looked at his phone then to me. “Ok time’s up.” Time’s up? It couldn’t have been 10 minutes already.

“Now we have to get shampoo in your hair and rinse it out.” EJ continued and grabbed the shampoo out from the shower. “How would you like to do this?”

“Uh..like a barber shop I guess? Like I’ll sit near the edge of the shower and you grab the head to rise it out.” I suggested and sat down near the shower.

EJ nodded and handed me the shampoo, which i started applying right away, and EJ grabbed the head of the shower before turning the water on. The mere sound of the water caused me to flinch and close my eyes, I felt blood rush to my neck and my breathing stopped.

A hand snapped me out of my trance when it was placed on my shoulder and I looked at EJ, he knew what was going on and said softly. “Dont worry, i wont let it get on anything else but your hair ok?”

I shakingly nod and sit still, EJ slowly helped me to lean my head back and I closed my eyes tightly. Slowly the water started running down my hair and EJ kept his hand near my forehead to keep the water from getting near my face. Nearly 5 minutes pass of EJ’s hand running through my hair along with the water before he turned the water off and grabbed a towel for me.

I relaxed and sat up, EJ had placed the towel on my head and started drying my hair off. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” 

Smiling a bit I shrugged. “Guess not..thanks Jack.” I replied and stood up, looking in the mirror, most of the purple was out but light shades of it were still clung onto the bottom tips of my hair. I had to admit it didn’t look too bad but I would rather have blue or green.

“Alright I have to go, Smiley’s probably still waiting for me.” EJ commented, petting me as he walked by and looked at me. “Oh and, you should sing more often.”

“Get out punk!” I shout throwing my towel at him, blushing once again from his stupid words.

He just threw it back to me and laughed as he walked off. While I cooled down I did think for a bit before relaxing. Maybe I should get my hair messed up more often rather than singing.


End file.
